


Let's Dance Like We're Making Love

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Based on a song, F/F, Oneshot, mikannie - Freeform, slightly erotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced like the world was ending, like nothing else in the world existed. And maybe it didn't. Maybe nothing beyond their haggard breaths and pounding hearts mattered. Maybe to Mikasa, nothing but Annie, dancing against her, with her, made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance Like We're Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written purely because of the song Dance Like We’re Making Love by Ciara. Give it a listen. You’re welcome.

Piercing blue eyes pulled her out onto the dance floor, demanded that Mikasa discard her empty glass and glide between the writhing bodies, closer, nearer, until they were staring each other down, barely breathing. Mikasa managed to sidestep dancing couples as she stalked closer, and if not for those bright eyes glued to her own, she would have easily lost her way, drowned in the sea of dancers

A hand reached out, and Mikasa felt a hot touch against her wrist. She shouldn’t be there, she knew. Not with _her,_ with Annie. They had agreed. Why was she stepping over that agreement, ignoring it? The attraction as real, it was there. Mikasa had been secretly waiting all night to see her favourite blonde. Now that she had, she couldn’t control herself.

_“We only meet wildly on the dance floor, Annie. But I want more. I can’t do this.”_

_“So don’t.”_

_“Fine then, I won’t.”_

But what was the point? Annie drew her in like a drug. And there they were, staring heatedly at each other. Mikasa had no choice but to step so close that their bodies brushed, and Annie took the opportunity to put her arms around her neck, move her hips to the beat. Mikasa could feel her thrumming pulse as soon as her hands closed around Annie’s hips, and then she really couldn’t control herself. She pulled Annie flush against her and leaned down, her mouth stopping right by Annie’s ear.

“How do you do that?” she breathed. Despite the loud music, Annie heard her.

“Just dance,” Annie huffed, a hand slinking up into her hair to tug, _hard._ “Like we’re making love.” It was but a puff of air, a short command, breathy and resolute.

Mikasa’s heart hung heavy, but her stomach stung with want. She helplessly obeyed, and she firmly twisted Annie’s body around until they were back to chest, Annie’s ass pressed to her front. And then they were dancing, grinding and moving in a way that was far too provocative and dirty for the public eye. But they didn’t feel eyes on them—though there were—didn’t acknowledge anyone but each other.

Sweat dripped from Mikasa’s brow, and she shuddered when Annie dipped down to her knees, sliding along her body, and then again upwards. She sucked in a harsh breath when Annie turned, blue eyes so burning and beautiful. The pink lips below them stretched into a smirk—victorious and knowing. Mikasa was panting for breath, tired from the dancing, from the surge of adrenalin and something else, something primal. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted this woman, this person that she barely knew yet craved, needed, desired.

Mikasa only took a second to decide to take it.

“Annie,” Mikasa breathed. She pulled Annie much closer, and Annie surprised her by shuddering in her arms, taking in a quick, shallow breath. _At least I’m not the only one._ “Are you sure?”

Annie rolled her eyes and grinned. She leaned upwards and pressed her lips to Mikasa, who barely had time to react. Mikasa’s eyes slid shut immediately and she groaned—in longing, in desire. Her arms tightened around Annie to bring her even closer, almost painfully so, but Annie didn’t seem to mind. And then they were kissing, violently and gently, like the very world would crumble at their feet if they didn’t. As if all doors would close and they would cease to exist. And maybe they would. Maybe all Mikasa’s fears were for naught, because all she could feel, could see, could hear, could _taste,_ was Annie. It was exquisite. It was ecstatic and addicting. Nothing had ever thrilled her as much. The thrumming in her veins told her yes, _yes._ But the heaviness in her heart said no, _wait, she means more than that to you._

A warm tongue ran along Mikasa’s bottom lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth to oblige. And then Annie was inside, tongue brushing against hers, warmth sweeping through Mikasa to make her dizzy. She couldn’t help it, she moaned into Annie’s mouth. Annie inhaled sharply after, and Mikasa felt herself grin.

A small hand slid down the side of her neck to press against her chest, and Mikasa knew that Annie could feel the rapid beating of her heart. She didn’t even mind. Annie’s kiss was stealing the breath from her lungs. She felt like Annie was consuming her soul. Part of Mikasa was a little alarmed at the sudden intensity of her feelings, but the other part, the majority, told her to relinquish it. To give Annie her everything and her all. So she did. With a shuddering, shattering breath, Mikasa leaned down into the kiss and cupped Annie’s warm cheeks in her hands. Annie exhaled shortly in surprise, and then they pulled apart, foreheads pressed, breaths uneven.

“Are _you_ sure?” Annie asked in response to Mikasa’s earlier question. “It’s not me that needs to be.”

Mikasa chuckled and buried her face against the side of Annie’s neck. They weren’t really dancing anymore, simply swaying side to side. The song still beat through their bones, seeped into their pores and hearts. Mikasa felt sticky with heat and humidity, haunted by her conflicting desire. But she swept that all aside, held Annie firmer against her, and then exhaled.

“Yes,” she breathed. Annie shivered at her words. “I’m sure, Annie.”

Annie pulled away from her, and then they were gazing at each other again, Annie’s eyes conveying so much that her words never could. Lights danced across her face, but nothing took away the bright glow of her blue irises, the dark black of her dilating pupils. Even in this state—sweaty, messy, chaotic—she was breath-taking. Mikasa realized that she wanted her for the rest of her life. Forever.

“You better be,” Annie husked back. A victorious smirk danced at her lips, and then she was tugging at Mikasa’s hand, pulling her off of the dance floor and out the door. “Because once you turn me on, you can’t turn me off.”

Mikasa felt herself rising to the challenge, the promise. She grinned in the streetlight. “Good.”


End file.
